roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Mysterio
: "These days, you can be the smartest guy in the room, the most qualified, and no one cares. Unless you're flying around with a cape, or shooting lasers with your hands, no one will even listen. Well, I've got a cape and lasers. With our technology, and with you, Mysterio will be the greatest hero on Earth!" : ― Quentin Beck Quentin Beck is a former employee at Stark Industries who became embittered as Tony Stark disregarded his entire life's work, resulting in Beck losing his job. Seeking his redemption, Beck had joined forces with other former Stark Industries employees to create a new superhero named Mysterio, using their Combat Drones and his own hologram technology to create an illusion of his own superpowers, as well as multiple attacks from the fictional Elementals. Knowing that he needed to create world threatening illusions to sell his lies, Mysterio had then gained the trust of Nick Fury in order to get closer to Spider-Man, as he knew that Stark had gifted Spider-Man with access to the technology he needed. However, as Spider-Man discovered Mysterio's deception, he defeated Beck in London, as Beck's overconfidence resulted with his own demise. However, in the moments before his death, Beck had managed to record his messages for J. Jonah Jameson, exposing Spider-Man's true identity and framing him for all of the Elemental attacks. Biography Early Life Working for Stark Industries Quentin Beck was employed by Stark Industries, where he began working as an engineer. Beck was assisting in the inventing of the Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing prototype during his employment. Tony Stark took an interest on Beck's invention, but opted to use the system for therapeutic pursuits, codenaming it B.A.R.F., much to Beck's displeasure. In 2016, Stark went to use B.A.R.F. to revisit his last reunion with his parents before their untimely deaths while giving a presentation at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Beck attended the presentation, furious and jealous. Combined with the callousness he developed out of his need for attention, due to being unrecognised for the inventor he was, Stark fired Beck from Stark Industries due to his instability. Becoming Mysterio In 2023, Tony Stark sacrificed his life to kill the Titan warlord, Thanos, and his forces in order to prevent them from destroying the universe with the power of the Infinity Stones. While most of the world mourned the death of his former employer as the Avengers disbanded, the embittered Beck took it upon himself to seize the opportunity to become the world's next renowned superhero and "the next Iron Man". Beck formulated a plan to launch drone attacks disguised as natural disasters across the world, and used projections to disguise the attacks as the Elementals. He had rallied disgraced members of Stark Industries, including Victoria Snow and William Ginter Riva, who had similar motivations towards Stark. Using his uncanny skills in trickery and illusion, Beck and Guterman created a falsified narrative that he was a tragic warrior from an alternate dimension in the Multiverse, stating the Elementals killed his allies and left him as the sole survivor before being brought to the Earth thanks to a dimensional tore caused by the Decimation. Furthermore, he and Janice Lincoln developed a decorative and well made armour which made it appear as if it enabled him to control his abilities, as well as his holograms including a holographic version of himself in full armour, making his superpowers seem real. Elemental Attacks Skirmish in Mexico To be added Battle in the Grand Canal To be added Meeting Spider-Man To be added Prague Attack To be added Deception Revealed Obtaining E.D.I.T.H. To be added Strategic Setback To be added Tormenting Spider-Man To be added Battle of London To be added Duel in the Tower Bridge To be added Exposing Spider-Man's Identity Despite his great defeat, Beck's fate is unknown, as shortly prior to his presumed death, he took advantage of his being subdued from Spider-Man in order to release altered filmed footage of the London battle, implicating Spider-Man as the ringleader of the attacks. Upon Peter's return to New York City, the footage was already sent to various news outlets in the city, including New York One and The Daily Bugle, exposing Peter's alter-ego as Spider-Man to the world. Powers and Abilities Powers : "He's like Iron Man and Thor rolled into one." : ― Brad Davis * Holographic Projection: Beck had access to a wide range of advanced realistic holographic projectors controlled by William Ginter Riva's drones, which he used to make illusions of the Elemental attacks, and him stopping them. With the drones, he could cause real damage, and real casualties, which made the public believe that the illusions were real. Beck's Holograms extended to showing an extension of himself as Mysterio as well, the entire battle between him and the Elementals being pre-made before being unleashed on the public. Also, Beck trapped Peter Parker in an elaborate maze of illusion, showing him horrific visions, such as Mysterio dropping Jones from the top of the Eiffel Tower, and a zombie Iron Man crawling with spiders attacking Peter. He then attacked Parker with an illusion of a giant Mysterio in full armour. Abilities * Genius Level Intellect: Quentin Beck is a genius, his intellect on par with Tony Stark and his eventual protege, Peter Parker. Beck was a principal developer of the technology that would later be appropriated by Stark, who rejected his views on how the technology should be utilised and instead used it as the framework for what he would call B.A.R.F.. Beck displays his technical skills in the development of illusions and skilful applications of advanced drones, skills so refined that they are even capable of fooling intergalactic beings such as Talos and Soren, as well as the majority of the public who witness his acts of "heroism." Beck also masterminded his entire plan, which came close to succeeding, and in a way did, as after exposing Spider Man, the public believed that he was the real hero. * Master Scientist: While working with Tony Stark, Beck proved to have uncanny skills in science, using them all to develop B.A.R.F. and used his scientific knowledge to develop the drones. * Master Engineer: During the process of transforming into Mysterio, Beck used his engineering skills in order to create the suit and the helmet which would defend his identity secretive from the rest of the world. * Actor: Beck's narcissistic mentality and attention to detail make him a brilliant thespian. Beck showed genuine concern for Parker struggling to balance his normal and hero lives, even winning him over to make Parker chose to give up E.D.I.T.H. voluntarily. However, he is not creative enough to mastermind a narrative such as being a superhero from another reality fighting elemental entities. He instead had a member of his team, Guterman, devise the story of "Mysterio" and how to convey authenticity to his words so as make his deceptions believed, even by "Nick Fury" and "Maria Hill". His attention to detail also made him the "director" of the pre-render of every Elemental attack so the battle path and damage caused would seem real. A drawback to this are extreme reactions to unintended mistakes, such as threatening his entire crew with drones guns trained on their heads after learning of Jones' taking of evidence which Riva overlooked as minor damage. * Master Tactician: Beck's adaptability in tense situations allows him to adjust the spin of the story on the fly. This is most evident when Beck made Parker believe Fury saved him, only to effortless coerce information of who else could know of Beck's deception. Even as Spider-Man revealed his illusions, Beck turned the story of his reported death into martyrdom by having William Ginter Riva edit the London footage to make it seem as though Parker commanded the drone attack and killed Beck, just to turn Spider-Man into a public enemy. Equipment Weapons * Stark Industries Combat Drones: Beck has used these combat drones in order to project holograms of the Elementals and to control them to carry out his plan, but also to wreak havoc across London when fighting Spider-Man. They were equipped with cloaking devices so that no one would see them within the illusions they created. ** Illusion Projectors: The drones were also equipped with special hologram projectors that created the Elementals and showed Mysterio flying and using his powers. They could also project their cloaking effect on their surroundings, making their targeted subject invisible, which Beck used to attempt to hide from Spider-Man. * Pistol: Beck used a handgun as a last resort to kill Spider-Man during the Battle of London, but was quickly disarmed. Other Equipment * B.A.R.F.: Beck used his uncanny skills of technology and science together with Tony Stark in order to create a B.A.R.F. framework while working for Stark Industries. * Mo-Cap Suit: Beck has utilised a motion-capture suit in order to outsmart Nick Fury and Spider-Man in the illusions dimension he has created. He used it to manipulate the hologram of his persona and to have his suit projected onto him for complicated shots, like him putting on or taking off his helmet. * Mysterio Suit: Beck wore a suit specifically designed by Janice Lincoln to look heroic and otherworldly to best suit his plans. He wore it whenever he didn't need to fly or other such feats/when he was just talking to someone. * Tony Stark's Glasses: To be added ** E.D.I.T.H.: An A.I. designed by Stark for Peter Parker which provided the user with access the Stark satellite network in an augmented reality interface with advanced data analysis and hacking capabilities. Parker granted access to E.D.I.T.H. to Beck which he used to increase the efficiency of his illusions. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Stark Industries Employees Category:Quentin Beck's Crew Members